


Kizu

by RenTDankworth



Series: From the Shadow to the Moon - TsukiKageWeek2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A really bad Mediaeval!AU bcs i'm so dumb, Day #4: Home, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Home, M/M, TsukiKageWeek, TsukiKageWeek2016, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKageWeek2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kageyama siente que su hogar está ahí con él, y que lo perdería todo si Tsukishima muriera.





	

Sus manos están frías y tiemblan un poco, está nervioso (demasiado, a decir verdad) porque es la primera vez que Tsukishima le permite observar su espalda sin miedo alguno.

Kageyama apenas si distingue lo que hay frente a él por la poca iluminación que les da la lámpara de aceite, pero queda maravillado por ser capaz de observar toda esa extensión de piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y llena de miles de cicatrices que son la más clara muestra de que Tsukishima Kei, el caballero que juró protegerle cuando tenía apenas la edad suficiente para tomar el lugar de su padre, se ha aferrado incontables veces a la vida.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Kei alzando una ceja —, ¿su majestad se va a quedar así toda la noche?

Tobio siente un ligero rubor subir por sus mejillas y frunce su ceño y labios de esa forma que tanto le caracteriza.

_«Ese idiota…»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kizu -** **傷**

**.**

**.**

Las frías manos de Kageyama se posan tímidamente sobre la piel de Tsukishima, el rubio solo se remueve un poco al sentir los fríos dedos contra su espalda.

Decir que está nervioso es poco, a Kei siempre le han desagradado las feas cicatrices que tiene en su espalda y que son constantes recuerdos de todas las veces que ha arriesgado su vida por su nación; y aunque está orgulloso de sus logros en las diversas batallas y que le alegra tener bastantes condecoraciones, las cicatrices son algo que nunca va a aceptar.

Tsukishima respira tranquilamente, dejando que el menor pasee sus manos sobre su piel y se detenga en todas esas marcas que significan que ha ganado una batalla más contra una muerte casi segura.

.

Kageyama observa detenidamente, hay algunas marcas que casi se pierden entre la pálida piel del rubio, otras tienen una pigmentación más rojiza, y la gran mayoría son de un tamaño considerable y, Tobio supone, el dolor cuando lo hirieron debió haber sido insoportable.

El azabache se detiene también en los pequeños lunares del mayor, juega a unir los mismos en figuras inexistentes y sonríe como si de un niño se tratase.

Kei se remueve ligeramente al sentir cosquillas por sentir los fríos dedos de Kageyama pasear por su piel de manera superficial; intenta no reír, pero le es imposible.

—No sabía que fueras de este tipo de personas… —murmura Tobio al escuchar el leve sonido de la risa de Kei.

Tsukishima se voltea, no está molesto, pero si algo incómodo de que su Rey haya descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Soy sensible a las cosquillas —responde con una sonrisa sincera—, ¿sorprendido, su _Majestad?_

Tobio frunce su ceño de nuevo, y de alguna forma logra tomar el almohadón cercano para lanzarlo contra la estúpida y desagradable cara de Tsukishima.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así… —murmura el azabache.

—Su Majestad, su Majestad, su Majestad —repite Kei hasta que siente una ligera patada contra su cuerpo y sale de su cama.

—Kageyama Tobio, no _su Majestad._

Kei sonríe de nuevo, le parece divertido molestar al contrario de esa forma.

—Su Majestad.

Y Tobio le lanza lo primero que tiene a la mano y sabe que no va a lastimar de manera seria al mayor, el siempre confiable almohadón de plumas.

—No sé ni siquiera qué te vi, idiota —dice con falsa molestia el azabache.

.

La risa de Kageyama es contagiosa y bonita, Tsukishima no puede evitar el reír con él mientras tienen otra de esas peleas sin sentido que solían tener cuando eran niños y la profesión de Kei no les separaba durante tanto tiempo.

—Admite que me amas y me pensaré seriamente el sí llamarte por tu nombre o no —pide Tsukishima en un vago intento de quitar el cuerpo del menor de encima sin éxito alguno.

(Kei quiere saber en qué momento fue que los papeles se invirtieron, y es ahora Tobio quien le lastima con el peso de su cuerpo.

Aunque más que eso, quiere saber cuándo fue que el menor dejo de ser ese niño de tiernas expresiones y al que amaba jalarle las mejillas hasta que le regañaran por tratar así al pequeño Príncipe que lo único que había hecho mal fue llamar la atención de Tsukishima).

Kageyama suspira largamente, no sabe por qué, pero siente un agradable calor en su pecho, algo similar a cuando los dos eran niños todavía y podían pasar horas jugando y molestándose mutuamente.

—No lo haré —responde Kageyama—. Se supone que tú deberías de no obedecerme, no al revés.

Tsukishima hace una expresión rara que hace que el menor suelte una carcajada demasiado fuerte.

—Aunque si te quiero, por más que seas un idiota que lo único que sabe hacer bien es molestarme y hacer que me preocupe cuando estás al borde de la muerte —admite Tobio con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Kei se levanta como puede, su cuerpo duele un poco por haber estado un largo rato tirado sobre el piso, pero ignora esa sensación cuando envuelve al azabache con sus brazos.

—Me alegra estar en casa…

Kageyama solo corresponde el abrazo; sus manos están frías y la piel de Tsukishima es sorprendentemente cálida que no hace falta mucho para que sus dedos empiecen a entibiarse.

—No vayas a morir pronto…


End file.
